Current technology computing devices are so small that there is very little room for storage devices such as a hard disk drive or I/O device. In order to expand a portable, laptop, or any other type of computer's capacity and functioning capability, manufacturers have devised "plug-in" peripheral cards in the form of printed circuit boards (PCB's) contained within an exterior package. These devices are termed "PCMCIA style peripheral devices".
The PCMCIA style devices can be used to perform the functions of software, resident memory in hardware devices, or in the place of a hard drive. The cards can be used as flash memory, to facilitate LAN networking, paging devices, and as FAX modems. They may be used in cellular telephones, PROMS, EPROMS, EEPROMS, RAMS, SRAMS, and DRAMS. In short, the cards are very versatile as well as inexpensive,
Due to the myriad possible methods to construct the interface of the memory card with the computer, the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) and comparable organizations have established certain standards for the construction of the memory cards within their containers.
Use constraints require that a PCB be sealed within a rigid package for insertion into the PC. One problem in the current art methods of fixing the card in metallic packages is that adhesives, solvents and/or epoxies are generally used to secure the two halves of the package. Since the bonding requires the adhesion of two dissimilar metals, current art processes can lead to functional problems with the card, as well as to failures of the bond.
Another disadvantage is that current art constructions use many components, leading to greater manufacturing cost, and a higher likelihood of failures.